Anything For You
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Kim stared at the wall, rather moodily. She hated hospitals, and she especially hated hospitals when she was the one stuck in one. Completely and totally unfair. -Oneshot- -Tommy/Kim-


Anything For You

------=-----

Disclaimer: Oh please, if I owned MMPR, do you think Tommy/Kim would have broken up?

------=-----

By: Bunny-chan

------=-----

Author's Notes

------=-----

Yep, it's another one of _those_ fics. You know the ones, the ones that try and explain the Letter. Well, I don't go into it about the Letter, obviously, but I do give one reason that it may have happened (one reason that's been done countless times, by countless authors better than I, so please don't tell me something I already know). I probably never would have written this otherwise, but I did it for a friend on my LJ (said friend known as Rising From The Ashes here on FFN, check her out, plz), so…yeah, there you go. However cliché this is, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, it's my first Tommy/Kim posted on here, my very first OTP, hee.

------=-----

Kim stared at the wall, rather moodily. She hated hospitals, and she _especially_ hated hospitals when she was the one stuck in one. Completely and totally unfair. She pouted down at the stuffed, white bear that Tommy had gotten her, hugging it to her chest tightly. Tears filled her brown eyes, as she ducked her head. She just wanted to go home, she wanted to help the other Rangers fight, she wanted to wear her own clothes instead of the Godforsaken hospital gown she had been stuck in for days, but more than anything else, she just wanted to be with _Tommy_.

As if he had heard her thoughts, the door was pushed open, and in strolled her White Knight. Despite her quick reflexes, she couldn't wipe away her tears quickly enough, and he was by her side in an instant, a frown marring his handsome face, "Hey, Kim, what's wrong?"

She tried to lower her head again, but he wouldn't allow it, capturing her chin with one hand and wiping away her tears with the other, "Tell me what's wrong, please."

He looked and sounded so earnest, it made her start to cry all over again. What was she supposed to tell him? The prospect of giving out all her reasons for being miserable just sounded immature and whiny now, and she didn't want to look bad in front of him. But, well, if there was one person she could tell anything to…it was Tommy, "I just want to get out of here. I'm tired of being…useless."

"Hey, c'mon, Kim, there is no way that you're useless, you never have been, and you're not now."

"I haven't been able to fight…"

"Because you need to rest and regain your strength, that doesn't mean you're useless, we all get hurt every once in awhile."

Taking his words to heart, she looked up at him with big, brown eyes, raising a hand to brush her fingers along his cheek, "I really miss you."

His grin was nearly blinding, "I really miss you, too. But you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Promise?"

"Hey, have I ever let you down before?"

"No, you haven't, and that's just one of the reasons why I love you."

He chuckled, "I love you, too." He leaned down to kiss her softly.

She twined her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She wanted to forget the fact that she was trapped in a hospital, with no idea what was going on. Seriously, who stayed in a hospital for three days just because they fell off a balance beam? She didn't even land on the _floor_, she landed on the mats, there was no reason for her to still be in the stupid hospital bed.

Just as he was starting to crawl into the bed with her, his communicator went off. He pulled away from her reluctantly, ignoring the glare she gave him, as he sighed, before answering the call, "I read you, Zordon, what's going on?"

"PUTTIES HAVE ATTACKED THE PARK, THE RANGERS NEED YOUR HELP."

He glanced at Kim, who had her nose wrinkled up in irritation, God, she was so adorable, "Alright, I'm on my way."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting all over again, "I guess I can't go with you, right?"

"Right," he winced when she huffed, and he leaned over, dropping a kiss onto her forehead, "I'm sorry, Kim, but I can't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I know, just…come back soon, okay?"

He squeezed her shoulder, giving her a smile, "I'll be back as soon as we're done."

She gave a sigh as he left the room, the full weight of being alone and helpless bearing down on her. She was contemplating just taking a nap until Tommy came back when the door opened up again, and she thought for a second. No way would Tommy be back _that_ fast, it had only been ten minutes. Her thoughts were confirmed when a doctor stepped into the room, glancing down at a chart. After a few minutes, he finally looked up, smiling at his young patient, "Hello, Kimberly."

"Kim." She corrected automatically, Doctor Jones had been her doctor for the past three days, it was about time he stopped calling her by her full name.

"Kim," he gave her another smile, before writing something down, "I figured at this point in time, you'd like to know why you're still here, right?"

"God, yes!" She blurted out.

"Alright then," his expression turned completely neutral, something doctors were naturals at, and Kim felt a cold coil of dread in her stomach at that moment, "the reason we're keeping you in the hospital so long is because you're pregnant, Kim."

And her world dropped out from under her feet. Pregnant? She couldn't be _pregnant_, she was only sixteen, and she and Tommy had only had sex once…oh, God, Tommy. What would she tell him? What _could_ she tell him? Not only were they teenagers, but they were teenagers trying to save the _world_, that equation had no room for a _child_ in it. Doctor Jones was talking again, probably about everything she needed to do now that she was pregnant, her options and such, "Abortion," and, "Adoption," floated in one ear and out the other. She didn't know what she was going to do, but the first option was not going to happen. There was just no way she could kill something she and Tommy had created. Even if it was at a completely inconvenient time.

She laid a hand on her still flat abdomen, thinking that maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the new life inside of her. She snorted inwardly, knowing that was nothing close to true. If Billy was around, he'd go into some mumbo-jumbo scientific explanation about how the baby was probably not even the size of the head of a needle. But, whatever. As she curled her fingers into her hospital gown, she imagined Tommy's reaction to her news. He would be shocked at first, of course, who wouldn't be? But he'd get over it, and he'd be ecstatic, protecting her even more than he already did, buying her whatever she wanted, buying things for the baby, he'd probably even decide they'd need to get married and all that other noble stuff. And she wanted that, all of it. But not now. They were just so…young, and so unprepared, and she'd be damned if she dumped all of this on their parents. It wouldn't be fair. She had too many responsibilities.

It sort of all made sense though. She had a few fainting spells recently, but she hadn't thought anything of it. She _did_ have a bit of a fainting problem, loathe as she was to admit it, but it had always been battle-related, or because she had been stressed, or shocked. She didn't imagine for one second that the reason she had passed out after her accident at the Youth Center had been because she was _pregnant_. How would this affect her in battle? It was simple, really, she wouldn't be able to help out the others anymore. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back more tears. She didn't want to abandon her friends at all, she really didn't. She had made a promise that seemed like a life-time ago, and she loved them all so much, even Rocky, Adam and Aisha, even though they had only been friends for a few months.

But still. She knew she already loved this baby. And that was a problem. Her face screwed up in determination, as she opened her eyes and she looked up at her doctor with steely eyes, "Tell me what I need to do to keep this baby safe."

Whatever she had to do, she'd do it. She just had to keep it a secret from everybody she loved and that loved her in return. It was just another responsibility she never asked for, but would gladly partake in.

For him, she'd do anything.

------=-----


End file.
